Conventionally, fuel cells are known that uses a natural fuel, such as air or water, as a cathode and magnesium and the like as an anode. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel cell using a cathode body obtained by stacking a porous film (water repellant film) made of fluororesin on one surface of a sheet formed of a mixture of catalyst powder, activated carbon, and fluororesin powder.